


Mikey's birthday gift

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Mikey's birthday and his mate Leo decides to pull him away for a moment of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey's birthday gift

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MIKEY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!”

Mikey could not help but feel his face flush slightly red as everyone around him finished singing. To his left Leo his oldest brother was smiling warmly at him, next to him Raph was doing his best to look bored but Mikey could see the love shining from his brother’s green eyes. Next to Raph, Donnie was grinning at him, while on Donnie’s other side stood April, Casey, and splinter who were also smiling at him. 

Leaning forward Mikey took a deep breath before exhaling, blowing out the candles out on the cake that was in front of him. As the last flame flicked out of existence every clapped while Donnie moved and began to cut the cake. Smiling at everyone who had come to the party Mikey took the slice of cake that was being offered to him before dropping himself into the chair directly behind him. 

Taking a bite out of the cake Mikey grinned as the taste of chocolate cake and strawberry frosting flooded his mouth. Automatically he felt hi tail begin to move, waging from side to side making a slight tapping sound as it struck the sides of the chair. He felt his face flush slightly red again as everyone looked in his direction because of the sound. 

Smiling sheepishly at them Mikey watched as Donnie handed April and Casey their slices of cake before busying himself with the cake, cutting more pieces and handing them out. 

“Having fun?”

Mikey turned, finding that Leo had moved and was now standing beside him. Smiling at his older brother Mikey nodded. “Yeah. Thank you guys so much for doing this.”

Mikey felt his heart flutter slightly as Leo smiled down at him. He loved it when Leo smiled. He loved seeing his oldest brother happy. Taking another bite of cake Mikey looked at everyone, noting that they all had their own slices of cake and were eating them as they chatted. Looking back to Leo Mikey frowned as he found the oldest turtle didn’t have a slice of cake. “No cake?”

Leo smiled at him again, making his heart flutter again. “No. but if you don't mind I’d like to give you your gift right now.”

Mikey nodded and moved, setting down his slice of cake before standing up and allowing Leo to lead him from the kitchen where everyone was and towards the turtle’s bedrooms. As they moved further away from the kitchen Mikey could not help but feel a slight shiver run up his spine. He had a sneaking suspicion about what it was Leo wanted to give him. 

Smiling at Leo Mikey stepped into Leo’s bedroom and watched as Leo stepped in behind him and closed the door. Moving into the room Mikey sat down on Leo’s bed and watched as his oldest brother made sure to lock the door before turning to look at him. a smile spread across both their faces as their eyes connected. 

Mikey watched as Leo slowly crossed the room before leaning down so they were eye level with each other. “Happy birthday.”

A moment later their lips met in a gentle loving kiss. Mikey groaned, his arms moving automatically to wrap around Leo’s shoulders and pull his secret lover in closer. How long had this been going on? How long had they been hiding this connection from their brothers? Mikey groaned again as Leo deepened the kiss, his tongue coming out to run against Mikey’s lips; silently asking permission which Mikey granted him.

They remained connected for a few more moments before breaking apart; both of them gasping for breath before reclaiming the other’s lips in a needy kiss. Mikey moaned as he felt Leo’s hands touch his shoulders gently pushing him so his shell was pressed against the mattress while Leo clambered up so he was straddling Mikey’s hips. 

Pulling away slightly Leo looked down at his lover, enjoying the sight of Mikey’s flushed cheeks and dreamy eyes. “We……should stop……” Mikey whimpered at those words his arms tugging at Leo’s shoulders trying to pull him back into another kiss. But he stayed strong, doing his best to resist. 

“The others…….they might notice we’re gone.” Mikey whimpered again tugging a bit harder against Leo’s shoulders. 

Giving in to the desire he felt Leo leaned down, claiming Mikey’s lips in another passionate kiss. It felt so good. To hold the object of his desire in his arms, to kiss those perfect green lips, to stare into those deep blue eyes that were somehow able to look right through his armor and into his soul. It was indescribable. He moved, his handing moving to roam Mikey’s chest, tracing the plates of his plastron, drawing little shapes against the hard chitin. Underneath him Mikey giggled and squirmed breaking the kiss as he did so. “N…no fair…..you know I’m….ticklish.”

Leo grinned, his fingers wriggling along Mikey’s chest and hips, making the younger turtle giggle and squirm again. “Hey…..” He stopped moving, allowing Mikey to rest as they looked at each other. “……I love you.”

Mikey grinned up at him, a grin that seemed to lift Leo’s spirits. “I love you to.”

Gently they moved together, Mikey lifting his head up to kiss Leo’s lips as Leo leaned down to return the kiss. They stayed like this for as long as they could; enjoying the feeling of the other pressed against them. It was heaven, pure and perfect heaven. Pulling apart slightly Leo rested his forehead against Mikey’s so he could continue to look into those perfect blue eyes. “What should we do now?”

Mikey continued to smile up at him for another moment before speaking. “I think……” as he spoke Mikey’s hands shifted, tracing Leo’s chutes and hips making him shudder with need. “……I’d like to stay like this for a bit.”

Leo nodded and shifted slightly, so he was able to lay on his side as Mikey shifted so he too was laying on his side; allowing them both to lay and cuddle together. 

Leo’s hands moved, pulling Mikey in closer while his hands rubbed and massaged Mikey’s shell and neck. “What did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect as you?”

Mikey giggled. “Just lucky I guess.”

Leo smiled at Mikey’s response. A sound from beyond the walls of the room made them both freeze and listen. 

“Hey……where are Mikey and Leo?” April’s voice spoke.

After a moment Raph's voice responded. “They probably snuck off so they could have some private alone time. They still think we don't know that they’re together. It’s fine, we’ll give them 30 more minutes and then go bang on Leo’s door and tell him to get out of the birthday boy so we can open gifts. ”

Next to him Leo felt Mikey shift, cuddling in closer. “Looks like we have 30 minutes to ourselves.”  
Leo grinned and pulled Mikey in closer. “Perfect.”


End file.
